


you still hold my heart

by kayleebrynt



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebrynt/pseuds/kayleebrynt
Summary: a midnight walk that leads to druken confessions.





	you still hold my heart

when josie snuck out of her room to go clear her mind, the last person she was expecting to run into was the one person she was trying to forget.

 

she should’ve known there was even the slightest chance that penelope would be there. after all, she was the one who showed josie the spot.

 

however, seeing penelope wasn’t the biggest shocker. seeing her slightly intoxicated was what made josie stop in her place and stare at the raven haired girl sitting on the edge of the roof, bottle in hand.

 

“penelope?” josie heard the girls name slip from her lips in the smallest whisper. it was said so quietly, she wasn’t sure if penelope could’ve even heard her. a small sigh told her she most definitely did.

 

“are you okay?” penelope turned at the question. “me? yeah, i’m just peachy.” josie took her bottom lip in between her teeth and just examined the other girl.

 

maybe if it was any other day or maybe if she was somebody other than herself, penelope could’ve fooled her. but in this case, it was right here and right now and josie could see the pain hidden behind the glimmer in penelope’s eyes. it didn’t make sense, but when did anything make sense with penelope park.

 

her mind was screaming at her to leave. just turn around and find somewhere else to go. it was 2 am for god’s sake. nobody was awake so anywhere else would work. but an increasingly large part of her just couldn’t bring herself to leave penelope alone.

 

“are you okay?” the raspy voice brought josie back to reality. she looked down at her ex and nodded her head. “yeah, i’m okay i think.” penelope let out a small laugh at her answer. “you think?”

 

josie smiled a little and made her way over to the girl, finding a spot right next to her. “yeah, i just- couldn’t sleep. i haven’t been able to for a while, so i usually just come up here to clear my head.”

 

“nightmares?” penelope asked knowingly. josie gave her a soft smile. “something like that.” penelope just let out a breath and took another sip of her drink.

 

“i couldn’t sleep either. i’ve been completely restless the past few nights - too much on my mind.”

 

josie turned to look at the girl next to her. penelope was looking out at something in the distance and it gave josie a chance to look at the girl fully. her eyes were glazed over from the alcohol and the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep were clearly evident. it pained josie to see penelope like this, but she kept reminding herself it wasn’t her problem anymore.

 

penelope felt josie staring at her and pulled a smirk. “like what you see saltzman?”

 

josie scoffed, “don’t be so full of yourself. i’m just trying to see if you’re really okay.”

 

penelope set the bottle down and turned to look at josie and her signature smirk turned into a sad smile. “i miss you jos.”

 

josie felt her breath hitch in her throat. she couldn’t tell if she had imagined that or if it had actually happened.

 

penelope continued, “i know i have no right to say that after everything i put you through, but god josie, i miss you. and i couldn’t be more sorry for hurting you. i never wanted to break your heart. i just wanted you to put yourself first for once.”

 

josie felt the tears brimming at her eyes. this was definitely not how this night was supposed to go. the plan was to come and try to escape the thoughts of penelope not dwell in them.

 

“pen-“ josie’s voice came out in a soft whisper. “you know, all i’ve ever wanted was an explanation from you. it just never made sense to me. i thought we were doing perfectly fine and i just couldn’t figure out what i did wrong to make you leave.”

 

penelope looked at josie with teary eyes and took one of her hands in her own. “josie, listen to me. you did nothing wrong. like i said, i just wanted you to put yourself first for once and i knew that would never happen if we were together. it was never about trying to break your heart or hurt you. and i wish more than anything, i could take back all of the pain i caused you, but i would do it all over again if it meant you realized how much you’re truly worth.”

 

at this point, josie felt the tears making their way down her face and she silently cursed herself for letting this get to her. she was supposed to hate penelope. penelope broke her heart without a second thought and left her to pick up the pieces, but the sad reality of it was she could never hate the girl. she still held her heart, broken or not, in the palm of her hands.

 

penelope let out a laugh, “i’m sorry i didn’t mean to get all emotional on you.” josie just smiled and squeezed her hand. “how about we head back inside. i’ll walk you back?”

 

penelope used her free hand and wiped the tears from under josie’s eyes. “yeah. i’d like that.”

 

the two girls stood up, still hand in hand and made their way back inside.

 

the trip back to penelope’s room was made in complete silence, the two girls just enjoying each other’s presence. when they made it to her room, josie stopped and turned to lean up against the door.

 

penelope let go of josie’s hand and josie let out a soft sigh, already missing the feeling of the smaller hand intertwined in her own.

 

penelope smiled, “thanks for sitting with me jojo. and putting up with my druken confessions. you didn’t have to do that, but i really appreciate it.”

 

“it wasn’t all that bad,” josie said with an eye roll. “it was almost like i was listening to lizzie’s rambles.”

 

penelope gasped, “take that back.” josie giggled and shook her head, her hair falling into her face. penelope’s smile only grew as she reached out to tuck the hair back behind josie’s ear. “i guess i’ll let you go now. you gotta get your beauty sleep, not that you need it.”

 

josie’s cheeks flushed and she turned her head, looking away from penelope. after a few moments she looked back and whispered a small goodnight to the girl standing in front of her, then turned around to walk away.

 

penelope waited until josie had started to walk away to speak up. “goodnight jojo-“ she paused and lowered her voice before speaking again. “i love you.”

 

a smile made its way on to josie’s face and when she made it back to her room, she fell asleep with those three little world playing on repeat in her mind.

 

the next morning, she woke up to lizzie’s alarms going off. she had no idea why she set them when she would just let them go off for another 30 or so minutes before she actually got up.

 

josie figured she could use this time before lizzie woke up to go and check on penelope. she knew how the girl was after a night of drinking and it wouldn’t hurt just this once right?

 

she quietly slipped on a pair of shoes, made her way out of her room and headed towards penelope’s room.

 

when she got there, she knocked lightly on the door only to be rewarded with a groan coming from the other side. josie laughed and softly opened the door, making her way inside and making sure to miss the creaky floorboards she knew by heart.

 

penelope flipped over to look at josie and offered a slight smile, her eyes still closed. josie just quietly giggled and kneeled down beside penelope, using one hand to steady herself and the other to push the hair out of penelope’s face.

 

the gesture made penelope open her eyes and her smile grow.

 

josie spoke softly, “have you taken anything yet?”

 

penelope just shook her head as best she could for laying down and josie hummed in response. she pushed herself up and made her way to penelope’s dresser, knowing exactly where she kept her medicine and spare bottles of water.

 

when she returned to the bed, penelope sat up and took them from josie, quickly opening the water and gulping down the two pills.

 

penelope pat the bed next to her, inviting josie to sit. josie sat down and turned to face her, but only looked down at her hands in her lap.

 

penelope speaking made josie look up at her. “jo?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“yeah?”

 

“i meant everything i said last night. it was all true.”

 

josie looked at her with an unreadable expression. she figured she meant what she said, but having her confirm it meant having to face the reality and truth behind the druken conversation the two had just a few hour prior.

 

josie bit her lip, her eyes never leaving penelope’s. “i know p.”

 

penelope grinned back at her before laying back on her pillow with a groan. “i’m never drinking again.”

 

josie laughed and stood up. “we both know that’s a lie.”

 

penelope just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

 

“i’m gonna head back to my room before lizzie wakes up.”

 

penelope let out a soft sigh and sat up. “that sounds like a good idea. thanks for coming to check on me jos.”

 

josie just gave a small smile and turned towards the door. she paused for a second, hand still stuck to the doorknob.

 

not turning back around, josie spoke up again. “hey pen?” she let out a breath and waited for a reponse.

 

the response she got was a soft hum and a “yeah?”

 

josie took another deep breath before finishing her thought.

 

“i love you too, you know.”

 

and with that, josie opened the door and walked out, not waiting for a reponse.

 

this may not have been how this day was supposed to go and sure they were far from being anywhere close to how they were before, but the past couple hours left josie feeling lighter and happier than she has in months, and she wasn’t gonna regret anything she said. this time, she was going to listen to her own heart, and nothing - or nobody - would stand in her way.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed that!! it was written pretty fast and i haven’t checked over it so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> any feedback is appreciated and you can come and talk to me about it on twitter @kayleebrynt <3


End file.
